


Is the Righteous Man Still Righteous?

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Dubious Consent, Implied Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Porn without Plot - Dean thinks it's Cas in the bunker, so he doesn't say no when 'Cas' leads him to the bedroom. Little does he know Cas has been possessed by Lucifer - dubious consent because, while he consents to Cas - he does not consent to Lucifer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @cici0507 on Tumblr.

“Cas, you scared the crap out of me, man,” Dean said, holding his hand over his heart.

 

Lucifer smirked a little, the corner of his mouth drawing up where Dean couldn’t see. He cleared his throat. “My apologies, Dean,” He answered in Cas’ gruff tone. “I was looking for… Something… For a case.”

 

“What case, Cas?”

 

“To help with the Darkness.”

 

Dean smiled weakly and stepped up to Lucifer, touching his back. “Hey, you okay?”

 

Lucifer met Dean’s eyes for a moment, a shy smile crossing his face. “I’m fine, Dean. Why do you ask?”

 

Dean shrugged a little. “Well, not to be a girl about it, but you haven’t come over in weeks. Bed’s been kinda empty without you.”

 

Lucifer’s eyes narrowed a little. It clicked then, Cas’ memories rushing over him – their first kiss was in the back of the Impala, first time in the back of the Impala, first I love you in the – That termite was really obsessed with that stupid car—

 

“To have sex.”

 

Dean laughed a little, clearly confused. “Yeah, Cas, among other things. Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

“I am. You’re correct however, I have been neglecting you. Come.” He set down the book in his hands and grabbed Dean’s wrist, pulling him out of the library and toward his bedroom.

 

“Cas, I’m on a case – Sam’s gonna worry. We don’t need to do anything _now_ ,” Dean argued when he saw where this was going.

 

“Nonsense. Sam will understand.” He pushed open the bedroom door and shoved Dean in.

 

Surprised at Lucifer’s forcefulness, Dean stumbled a little, into the room in a less than graceful manner.

 

Lucifer was on him in a second, shoving him back and pinning him onto the bed. He began to mouth up Dean’s neck with hungry kisses, his thumb tracing over the curve of Dean’s jaw.

 

“Jesus, Cas – What’s gotten into you?” Dean panted.

 

“I just – I’ve missed you, Dean,” Lucifer muttered against his pulse point before biting down.

 

Dean gasped; Cas was almost _never_ this forceful. Not that he minded, he was always trying to get his lover to take the lead. It was kind of sexy.

 

Lucifer’s mouth left his throat as he sat up, straddling Dean’s hips. Dean moved to rise but Lucifer shoved him down, pinning him to the bed. “Stay, or I will have to bind you.”

 

“Bind me? Damn, Cas – have you been in my porn stash lately?” Dean joked, placing his hands under his head.

 

“I—Want to try more things that you like,” Lucifer covered, trying desperately to figure out a good medium here. Playing Castiel was the most exhausting thing he’d done in millennia.

 

“Well good job there… I’m as hard as a rock,” Dean admitted, arching his hips up to emphasize his erection.

 

“I can see that,” Lucifer muttered, rising from the bed. He began to strip out of his clothing, wishing desperately just to snap the offending fabric out of existence. But _Cas_ didn’t have that sort of power, and he couldn’t have Dean suspicious, not yet at least. Not until he had some fun with him.

 

“Strip,” Lucifer commanded, not turning to look at Dean. He could hear the bed creak as Dean rushed to obey.

 

Lucifer turned around once he was nude to find Dean completely nude, stretched out on the bed wearing that stupid smirk. How many times had he _dreamed_ of _ripping_ that smirk off Dean’s ugly mug and shoving it down his throat? Thousands.

 

Pushing down the hatred threatening to bubble up, Lucifer crawled onto the bed and straddled Dean’s hips, leaning down to suck marks into his freckled shoulders.

 

Dean groaned, arching to rub his aching cock against Lucifer’s, his hands finding the strong shoulder blades he gripped onto so often. “Cas, please… Don’t tease me right now,” He grunted.

 

“M’not teasing,” Lucifer argued against his shoulder. “Foreplay.”

 

“Fuck the foreplay and just get inside me,” Dean growled, raking his short nails over Lucifer’s back when teeth sank hard into his shoulder. “Jesus, Cas, what’s gotten into you?”

 

Lucifer had to bite back a roar of laughter. Some came out anyway, a throaty chuckle. “Nothing at all, Dean. I simply missed you.”

 

Dean turned his head, catching Lucifer’s gaze. He was very clearly confused; Cas didn’t normally act so… _aggressive_.

 

Opting to keep his mouth shut lest he ruin the moment, Dean reached over and snagged the bottle of lube from his bedside stand, holding it up to Lucifer. “Come on, please. I have a case to get back to, as much as I’d love to spend all day in bed with you.”

 

Lucifer took the bottle and moved down shoving Dean’s legs apart and settling between them.

 

Dean shoved a pillow under his own hips, offering a small – albeit still confused – smile. He wiggled his ass playfully, his smile wavering when Lucifer didn’t laugh. Cas always laughed when they joked around like that.

 

Lucifer scowled a little at Dean’s antics. Could the man not even take _sex_ seriously? He sighed a little and poured the lube on his fingers, pressing two into Dean without warning. His smirk grew when Dean jumped, crying out in shock.

 

“Holy shit, Cas! Warn a guy.”

 

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Lucifer muttered, “Would you like me to stop?”

 

“No, please, don’t do that, just… Gentle, huh?”

 

“Of course, Dean.” Lucifer dropped his head to hide the roll of his eyes. He began to thrust his fingers at an even pace, spreading them to stretch Dean out.

 

Shameless was always the word that came to mind when Dean tried to describe his actions while being fingered or rimmed. He was blatantly shameless. He was writhing against Lucifer’s fingers, soft mewls of need escaping his lips. Masculinity may have been important in every day life, but here, in bed with Cas, Dean knew he was safe; he could let go. His hands found Lucifer’s shoulders, stroking and kneading them gently as Lucifer rubbed his prostate.

 

“Please,”

 

“Please what?” Lucifer asked.

 

“More.” Dean’s wish was granted: Lucifer slipped a third finger into him and pressed deep. He arched his hips high off the bed, crying out, “Fuck, Cas, yes.”

 

Lucifer shook his head. Dean was falling apart in front of him, completely laid bare, completely trusting. He knew enough to know there was a knife under Dean’s pillow, and probably a few weapons under the bed and in the nightstand, but right now? He could snap the elder Winchester’s neck before Dean could do more than gasp about losing the stimulation to his hole. Humans. Too weak for their own good, really.

 

Though they were pretty when they were aroused, he had to give his father credit for that. Dean was a mess, but a beautiful one. Sweat shone on his sunkissed skin, knuckles scarred from fights, white from gripping Lucifer’s shoulders so tightly. His cock, flushed a deep red, weeping precome onto his heaving stomach every time Lucifer’s fingers grazed his prostate. It really was beauty. If only they stayed like this.

 

Lucifer withdrew his fingers, hiding his smirk at Dean’s cry by kissing his quivering thigh. He slid up, pushing Dean’s legs further apart and slicking up his cock. It was shame, really, that he had to lose his previous two vessels. While Castiel was well endowed, Nick had been so uniquely curved… And of course, Sam – well, it was clear even from an outside perspective what his endowment was.

 

Dean’s needy whine drew Lucifer out of his thoughts. He applied a little more lube to Dean’s hole, fluttering at the touch of his fingers.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Please, Cas,” Dean panted, reaching down and placing his hands on Lucifer’s knees.

 

Lucifer pushed in slowly, biting the inside of his cheek in an effort to keep from slamming in. Stupid human termite – but his ass felt absolutely amazing. He gave a small groan of appreciation.

 

Dean let out a long, low groan. “Yes, Cas, it’s perfect –“ He praised, his fingers biting into Lucifer’s thighs.

 

Lucifer smirked, leaning over Dean and nipping the skin along his collarbone. He drew his cock out until the tip caught against Dean’s stretched rim before slamming back in, earning a scream of surprise and need. A glance at Dean’s face told Lucifer he hadn’t had a problem with _that_ at all.

 

He picked up a steady pace then: a slow, easy drag out and a quick, hard slam back home, their hips crashing together almost violently. Each thrust had Dean shouting, writhing and clawing at Lucifer’s back, his control slipping and cracking more and more.

 

“Do you like it?” Lucifer asked, surprised to find himself actually caring about the answer.

 

“Yes, Cas, please!” Dean nearly sobbed, hooking his strong thighs around Lucifer’s hips. He rocked his body up, over and over, dragging his short nails over Lucifer’s back. Lucifer smirked a little.

 

“So handsome like this, Dean,” He mumbled, figuring Cas would be likely to mumble some crap like that during sex. He lifted himself up on his hands, drawing back and quickening the speed of his thrusts, slamming into Dean hard and fast. Lucifer would have been lying if he said the sounds bubbling from Dean’s mouth weren’t the prettiest thing he’d heard in years.

 

“C—Close, Cas, please, little more,” Dean panted, reaching between their bodies to stroke himself.

 

Lucifer pulled out suddenly and moved off the bed, surveying the shocked expression on Dean’s face.

 

“Cas, what the hell?” He croaked.

 

Lucifer grabbed Dean and lifted him up easily, manhandling him onto his stomach.

 

Dean fought, surprised by the turn of events, but he was no match for the archangel. Within seconds his ass was jutting into the air, thighs spread to bare his lube-wet, swollen hole and Lucifer was behind him on the bed again, sliding back in.

 

He pinned Dean by the back of the neck easily, his other hand gripping Dean’s hip as he began to pound into him over and over. Lucifer could hear Dean groaning and panting under him, begging for more and harder. It was clear the new position was not turning him off at all.

 

The room was filled with the sound of sex: hips slapping together, Dean’s whimper-groans, muffled by the sheets and pillows, Lucifer’s soft grunting, the dirty, wet slick-slide of Dean’s hand on his cock as he stroked in time with Lucifer’s thrusts, and the creak of the ancient bed, stressed to its limits.

 

“C—Cas, more,” Dean panted softly, his throat hitching and preventing any further speech.

 

Lucifer released the back of his neck, grabbing his other hip and shifting slightly, pounding into Dean with as much power as he dared; no need to break the delicate human.

 

Dean’s entire body jerked as he came, Cas’ name a mantra on his bite swollen lips. His hole clenched and fluttered around Lucifer’s cock as he reached back, holding loosely onto Lucifer’s hips, still snapping forward, pounding into him at a brutal pace.

 

He didn't even fight when Lucifer’s body laid over his, mouthing along his shoulder. “Dean,”

 

“Mm?” Dean mumbled, relaxed. His body jerked with the quick thrusts.

 

“Did you enjoy this?”

 

Dean laughed weakly, “Still am. Come for me, Cas, please.”

 

“As you wish, Dean.” Lucifer curved his arms around Dean’s body and slammed into him with enough force that bruises formed almost instantly on Dean's ass. It didn't deter the hunter from screaming in pleasure though, arching back against Lucifer for more.

 

And he got more. Lucifer slammed in once, twice, and stilled, releasing deep into Dean’s well used hole has he shuddered through his orgasm.

 

Dean hissed under him, tensing. “Why the fuck are you so cold, Cas?” He grumbled, noticing the shift in temperature. Cas’ come was notoriously warmer than a human’s; Dean always ended up warm and cozy after Cas came. This however, was freezing.

 

Lucifer leaned close again, nipping his earlobe. “Because I’m not Cas, Dean.”

 

When the words clicked Dean began to struggle, trying to buck the angel off him, a string of swears pouring out of his mouth.

 

Lucifer only laughed, holding him in place. “Poor thing. Enjoyed a good little fuck from the devil himself. Tell me, is the Righteous Man still righteous?” He taunted.

 

Dean shouted in frustration, struggling to reach his bedside stand. “I'm gonna fucking kill you!” He huffed, and Lucifer laughed harder.

 

“No you won't. You wanna save your precious little Castiel. I'll see you around, Dean.”

 

With that Lucifer was gone, leaving Dean alone on the bed, cold come leaking out of his hole.


End file.
